


Don't Fall

by PosXNeg18



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham Academy (Comics)
Genre: Big Brother Dick Grayson, Big Brother Jason, Big brother Tim, Brotherly Love, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian can be a little brat but he's trying, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Siblings, batfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PosXNeg18/pseuds/PosXNeg18
Summary: Damian has been adjusting to a normal lifestyle that Bruce put him in. Minus being Robin and the grandson of an assassin. But lately he's been feeling...hollow. He's still learning how to be normal and getting use to this new life, but of course it's never easy. There's always a challenge.Especially with older brothers, a father who's barely around, a butler who's more like a grandfather figure, and an annoying girl who won't leave him alone!





	1. Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still new to the Batman fandom and most of this story will be non-canon, but I will add information from the canon timeline!  
> The chapters will feel like one-shots because on how random it'll get, but that's what will make this interesting!  
> I also really like Damian despite his attitude, but I feel their isn't enough fanfic about him so I want to make the best of it!  
> Don't worry! Everyone will get a spotlight because it can't always be about one person.

Everyday was like a cycle.

Damian got ready for school. Before he went to school he would bicker with Jason, fight Tim, get scolded by Dick, get warned by Alfred, and get a disappointment look from Bruce. During school he would pretend to be normal and act like his age. After school he would go home and repeat the same events like in the morning except Bruce is at work and Dick gives Damian 'hug therapy.' When he completes his homework before 8, he can go patrol just as long as he gets home before 11.  
Everyday is something different. Monday is Dick, Tuesday is Jason, Wednesday is Tim, Thursday is Bruce, and Friday is Cassandra; even though she doesn't live with them anymore.

So that's basically routine. On weekends he'd team up with Bruce, but when he's away it's with Dick. Sometimes Dick annoys the hell out of Damian so he takes Cassandra.  
It's not so bad going to routine with his siblings, but it just gets annoying. He just wishes he could sneak away so he can have some time to think for himself.

...Where was this suppose to go again?... OH RIGHT!

Damian had adjusted to his routine and hadn't even realized how much time had passed. Today was a Saturday. Not that it held any special meaning.

Saturdays meant Jason was out of town, Tim goes on a date with Stephanie, and Dick would go to a friend's house. Most Saturdays Bruce would be at work.  
So it's usually just Damian and Alfred. Alfred would take the time to teach Damian the medical equipment, what to do, and how to use them because there will be times when Alfred won't be around. Damian pretty much mastered it, but Alfred liked to be sure so he would repeated a few lessons. After that he would sometimes let Damian help with lunch; depending on what it is. Damian pretty much trains when Alfred is busy.

But today, of all days, was different.

Everyone had nothing to do. No out of town visits, no dates, no friend visits, and no work. Alfred seemed to like the company, but Damian was pretty annoyed. They were all in the theater watching a movie. Or at least trying to.

"Come on! We need to watch something appropriate for Dami!" Dick argued.

Jason pulled back his hair in annoyance. "The demon brat has already experienced the horrors in the world! A horror movie wouldn't scare him!" Jason argued back.

"Aren't horror movies suppose to be during night time?" Tim asked Bruce.

Bruce shrugs. "Our schedules are pretty much all over the place. So I have no clue." Bruce answered.

"We're always patrolling during night time so watching a horror movie right now won't hurt anyone!" Jason said.

Damian was one tick away from storming out of the room. He really didn't want to deal with them at the moment. He's honestly had a stressful week at school. Saturday was usually the day he can relax and be himself! Now it was ruined by his dysfunctional family.

"I don't care what we watched. Can we just get this over with so I can go train?" Damian gritted through his teeth.

Dick pouts. "Little D you always train! Why don't you take the time to relax?" Dick whined. He grins and holds up a movie called 'Finding Nemo'. "Wanna watch this one? It's appropriate for children your age!"

"I'm not a child!" Damian stood up from his seat. "This is a waste of time. I'm going out."

"Where?" Jason asked.

"None of your business." Damian stomps out of the room and slams the door behind himself.

* * *

Damian went to an arcade. Games always helped him calm down. The thing he liked about this arcade was it was pretty far from the Manor and he can get away from his family when he wanted.

The games he loves the okay the most is the shooting games. He wasn't allowed to kill real people, but in games it didn't matter.

You kill and gain experience. You get congratulated and the man in the screen gives you a thumbs up with a smile. No one in the game would judge you. No one to hold you back. No one to show off their brains.

....

There are times Damian misses being an assassin. He missed the feeling of feeling...alive. He missed the rush and the feeling of having power. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about being an assassin again. It's so much easier and gets the job done.

_Damian pauses his game and sighed._

There are times he wondered about his mother and grandfather. Do they think of him? Do they miss him? ...No. Of course they don't.

_Damian resumes his game._

It's part of the code. Assassins always put their feelings aside. Feelings are pretty much useless.

"So cool!" Squeals a voice.

Damian nearly jumped in surprise and quickly paused the game. He turns to see an excited girl. Her eyes were practically shining as she stared at him.

"Can I help you?" Damian asked.

The girl gasps. She grins and rubs her head. "Sorry! It's just, um, I couldn't help but watch you play! It was almost like you knew what you were doing!" She holds out her hand. "I'm Mia Mizoguchi! But call me Maps!"

Damian glances at her then at her hand. Almost hesitantly he shook her hand. "Hello...Maps. I'm Damian Wayne."

Maps gasps delightfully. "Really!? I didn't recognize you from the get up you have!"

"It's a disguise. Now can you leave me alone. I'm in no mood to talk to anyone." Damian turns back to the screen.

"Boooo! Come on let me stay! You're honestly more entertaining here than the other people here!"

He whining reminded Damian too much of Dick. He can tell she won't leave until he gave her want she wanted.  
" _Tt_. Just don't talk."

"Yay!" Maps watched him with sparkly eyes.  
  
Damian rolled his eyes and plays his game.

After what seemed like an hour, Damian beats the high score and possibly the game. He felt better and puts the gun back in it's place.

"Aww man! You're done already?" Maps whined.

" _Tt_. Yes. Now if you excuse me I'm going to search for another game." Damian walks off the game and starts searching for another shooting game.

"Hey! Why don't we play one together? I'm pretty good at shooting games too! I bet I can beat you!"

"No way. I don't have time to mess with children."

"We're, like, the same age!"

"I'm no child."

Maps pouts. "Just one game! Please! I'll pay?"

Damian stops and thinks for a moment. "Very well. What game shall we play?"

Maps grins victoriously and drags Damian to a multiplayer shooting game. "Whoever loses will have to buy lunch!"

"Then I shall win." He picks up the blue gun.

"We'll see. It will be me who will win!" Maps picks up the red gun.

Moments later...

Maps sat across from Damian with a sulky face. Damian ate his pizza with a delighted look.

"I did say I'd win." Damian said.

"I know! It's just I always won! I can't believe I lost this time." Maps whined.

"You whine too much." Damian finishes his pizza and cleans his fingers with the napkin. "Today was interesting Mia." He scoots out of his seat. "I need to hurry back before I get searched by desperate monkeys."

Maps eyes light up. "You have monkeys!?"

Damian blinks a few times. _'Is this girl for real?'_ He wondered.

"No. I meant my brothers." Damian explained.

Her eyes just light up more. It made Damian pulled down his shades. "You have brothers! That's cool! I have an older brother too! Are they all your older or younger brothers?"

"Older, but they're not my biological brothers. They're all adopted. I'm the blood son."

"For real?"

"Don't you ever listen to the news on the Wayne family?"

"Nope!"

Damian felt a headache coming. _'She's for real.'_ He thought. "I'm wasting my time here as is. Goodbye Mizoguchi."

"Just call me Maps!" Maps grins. "I hope you come again! I had fun!"

As Damian walked out of the arcade, he couldn't help but feel mutual.

* * *

Dick was pacing back and forth. He was at the limit on just storming out of the Manor and search for his little brother. He's been gone for at least 3 hours and hasn't told anyone where he went! He deactivated the tracer so none of them have a clue. Tim is searching through every security camera, Jason went out to search for him, and Bruce is making a few phone calls.

The doors open and Jason came in looking defeated.

"I can't find him. I've searched and asked around, but no one has seen him!" Jason groaned and flopped on the couch.

"Gahhhhh! I hate this feeling! I'm going out to search for him!" Dick decided.

The doors open again and Damian comes through. Looking like nothing serious was happening.

" _DAMIAN_!" Dick yells worriedly and pulled Damian into a bear hug. "I was so worried!"

"Grayson! Release me!" Damian hissed and struggled.

"Deal with it, demon brat. Do you realize how worried we all were? You left without a word and turned off your tracer! I went searching for you, Tim is looking through cameras, and Bruce is calling people!" Jason scolded.

Damian finally pulled away from Dick and straightened himself. "I would've activated my tracer if I was in trouble, but I was not. I just needed to cool off my temper." Damian explained.

"Damian." Bruce's voice echoed the mansion. He made rapid footsteps down the steps and rushed towards Damian. "Where were you?"

There was really no point on lying to Bruce. He'd figure it out anyway. "I was at an arcade." Damian answered briefly.

"Which one?"

" _Tt_. Why should I tell you? If I told you which one then I wouldn't be able to cool off." Damian stuffs his hands in his pockets. He averts his eyes away from Bruce. "Can you just hurry up and give me the lecture? I want to go to my room."

Bruce didn't show any emotion. He just stared at Damian, which was making him feel anxious inside. The silence was unbearable and Damian had this feeling he was going to see Bruce's disappointed look again. Man now he wanted to go back to the arcade.

"Get dressed in your pajamas. We're going to go all out on movie night." Bruce ordered.

Wait. What? Damian looked at his father with a surprise look. Bruce was smiling at him. There was no sign of disappointment.

"Why don't we watch a Disney movie? To start off!" Dick suggested.

"What are you? 6?" Jason huffed.

"Sometimes!"

In they end they all watched a horror movie. Tim joined them after Damian got dressed in his PJ's.

It wasn't bad at all. Jason was right about one thing. Horror movies had no effect on Damian. It affected Tim and Dick though. Which was a funny sight in Damian's mind. The feelings from earlier was gone and were replaced by a somewhat happiness.

Damian eventually fell asleep during the 4th movie.

The next morning he found himself in Bruce's arms on the recliner and noticed everyone was sleeping.  
Tim took up the recliner he was sleeping on, Dick was sprawled on the carpet, Jason was curled up in a ball with drool coming down his mouth. Bruce look content and in ease. Damian relaxed his head on his father's chest and smile softly. Eventually he fell asleep on his father's chest again.

This was nice. Maybe they should do this more often.

But of course, something always has to disturb the peace.

Dick moved his arm and smacked Jason's face. Jason jolted up and glared down at the peaceful Dick.  Jason growls, "Why you-" He picks up the pillow he was resting his head on and threw it on Dick's face. Dick was frozen for a few moments, but slowly sat up. The window falls down and showed a sleepy faced Dick.

"Why did you throw a pillow at me?" Dick slurred.

Jason frowns. "You smacked my face!"

"Can't you two be quiet?" Tim grumbled. "I was finally able to get some sleep."

And so the bickering begins and eventually a pillow fight. Bruce groaned and carries Damian out of the room before he wakes up and joins in. He honestly didn't have the mentality to deal with that at the moment.

Bruce's room was closer so he walked to his room. He held him upright and used his free arm to open the door. He quickly closed it behind himself before walking deeper in his room. Bruce froze when Damian moved a little, but proceeded when it was safe. He moved the sheets from his bed and places Damian at the exposed part of bed and tucks him in. Then he walked to the other side of his bed and joined Damian.

Almost immediately Damian snuggled closer to Bruce. Bruce smiles softly and plants a kiss on his son's head. "Sweet dreams, Damian." He whispered.

The next time Bruce woke up, it was morning. Bruce noticed how warm it was and lifted his head. Somehow the boys snuck on his bed and fell asleep in weird positions. Damian was no longer snuggled close to him, instead he was snuggled closer to Tim. Tim had his arm wrapped around Damian. It was a cute and rare sight for Bruce so he quietly got his phone and took a photo. On the feet of the bed was Dick and Jason. Jason was wrapped around Dick like a koala and Dick returned the gesture.

Bruce smiles and stares at the ceiling.

Yup. This wasn't going to end well when they all woke up.


	2. Runaway Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian panics and runs away from the manor. Along the way, he meets Maps.  
> Did his life get harder? Or easier?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys. I felt a little rushed when writing this chapter because I noticed I haven't updated in so long! So if the chapter is rushed, I'll do better next time! So stick around because I have something to tell you at this end of this chapter.  
> Also sorry if Damian is a little OC in this chapter! I needed him to match the situation! Also little warning, Damian has a little dream memory of his training with his grandfather. I think I might add tags later on depending how this story will go.

Damian was confused. No. He was terrified. Not that he'd admit it though. Reason? He screwed up!

He stared helplessly at the torn portrait of his father and parents. He didn't mean to rip it, but he didn't expect the batarangs to do this! When Bruce sees this he's going to flip and instantly put the blame on Damian because he's always telling Damian to not play with the batarangs in the house! Damian started thinking what to do.

He can 1) Make a new one, but that's going to take weeks! 2) Take the painting down, but there will be suspicion if no one sees it! 3) Put the blame on someone, but Bruce has this one servillance! 4) Delete the evidence, but that would be a high risk because his brothers and father are down in the batcave training! 5) Run away.

"Master Damian?" Alfred called out. Damian panics and runs down the stairs. He runs to the front door, opens it, and slams the door behind himself. Running was a cowardly move, but Damian didn't care! If he gets caught then Bruce would take Robin away from him and Alfred would be disappointed!

Damian was surprised the security wasn't up, but he didn't pay much mind to it. He opened the gate and ran out. Once he was further away from manor, Damian took the moment to think about his next move. Where can he go? He couldn't go to any secret hideouts or his brothers apartments. Bruce would most likely have everyone scattered. The panic raised in his chest again. He should've handled this like a man! For crying out loud he was trained to be an assassin since birth!

Even if Damian went back, Bruce would most likely punish him! Would he...hit him? Make him starve? Neglect him?

No, no... No no no. This wasn't the League. Batman doesn't do punishments. Grounding, yes. Punishing, no.

But he was still scared. He didn't want to turn back. He didn't want to return to the manor because he was scared what was expecting him at the door. "Tt. I'm a coward." Damian mumbled to himself. In the end Damian continued walking further away from the manor.

Should he go to the arcade? No. That would mean compromising his location. But he did need money. He only had $20 in cash. He also needed a place to sleep. He has two options here: Sacrifice food and find a place to sleep, or sacrifice sleep and get good. There has been times he's survived without sleep and food, but that was when he was training with the League. Alright. So neither of the options. He was going to find a temporary hideout.

Damian fastened his pace and kept glancing back to see how far he's gone. People eyed him suspiciously, but paid no mind to him. There was no stops and Damian just kept going. By nightfall Damian was at the docks. Tired and out of breath. He settled in a warehouse because it provided more shelter and he's sure that Jason hasn't claim this one. Maybe he should claim this one since he doesn't have his own hideout. Damian explored the warehouse and found a more clean spot in the corner. So he sat there and doze off. Eventually he was able to fall asleep, despite being in an uncomfortable position.

________________________

_"You worthless child!" Spat his grandfather. 2-year-old Damian stared fearfully at the older man._

_"You are my heir and I expect you to be strong! But all I received from you today is weakness. A disgrace to the League." His mother, Talia, stared at him with so much disappointment and uncaring._

_"I-I'll work harder!" Damian promised._

_"I know you will." Ra's turns his back on Damian and walks away. Before Damian knew what was going on, he was dragged away "No! NO!" Damian cried. He reached for his mother. "MAMA! MAMA!" Talia sighed and turned away from Damian. Following Ra's out the room._

_Slowly the room turned dark and Damian started to feel pain._

________________________

Damian jolted by the sound of a loud whistle from a ship. He rubbed his eyes and peeked out the window. It was daytime and people were working at the docks. Damian took his cue to leave and snuck away. He found himself walking through Gotham streets, but avoiding every camera necessary. He couldn't be caught. Just not now at least.

"Damian?" Called out a voice. Damian flinched and turned. He blinks a few times when he started to remember the girl. Wait. She's the one from the arcade! The girl grins and said, "It's me Maps! We played at the arcade 2 weeks ago!" Maps said and looked closely at Damian. "Whoa. What happened to you?"

"None of your business." Damian hoarse. "Now go away before you blow my cover!"

"Oh?" Maps stood next to Damian with excitement. "Who are you running from? A bad guy? A girl?" Maps gasps. "Batman?!" She joked.

"No. I'm hiding from my family."

"Are you guys playing hide-and-seek?"

"Well...no." Damian catches himself and glares at Maps. "Just go away! This is none of your business!"

"No way! I won't leave you until you tell me!" Her stubbornness reminded Damian so much of Dick. It was frustrating in a way.

He sighs tiredly. "I accidentally ruined my father's portrait of his parents."

"Eeeesh."

"Silence. Anyways I decided to go out."

"You mean run away?"

Damian glares at her, but continues on. "I've been walking all day yesterday and half of the day today. I've been avoiding all the cameras and big streets because my family are likely to find me that way."

"When will you go back?"

"Don't know. A week?"

"What would you do about food and shelter?"

"I can manage." Maps doesn't look convinced and frowns. She looks around and gasps.

"Don't move." Damian raised his eyebrow and watched her dash to a hot dog stand. She buys two hot dogs and a soda with two straws. Then she goes back to Damian and offers one of her hotdogs. "Here!"

"I said-"

"I know, but you look miserable." Damian was amazed by her bluntness. Not to mention the hot dog look tempting right now.

"Very well. Don't expect me to be grateful." Maps grins.

"Just by being with you for a short time, I know." The two sat next to each other with the soda between them. They poked the individual straws on the cap and took turns drinking the soda while eating their hot dogs. After finishing their hot dogs, they just settled for a bit. "By the way, Damian, how old are you?" Maps suddenly asked.

"None of your business." Damian sneered.

Maps wasn't affected and elbows Damian playfully. "Tell me!" Damian groans.

"10."

"Me too! How about school?"

"I don't see-"

"Tell me!"

Damian's eyes twitched and he answers, "Gotham Academy."

Maps gasps. "Me too! How come we never see each other?"

"I'm taking the advance courses and I skipped one grade."

"Really!? You must be a genius!" Now that was a compliment Damian can take.

"I am. In fact I'm the smartest in my family." Maps eyes sparkled.

"So cool!" Her phone vibrates and she quickly answers. "Hello?" There was a pause then, "Okay mom. I'll see you soon. Bye! Love you too!" Maps hangs up and stands up. She dusts herself and she smiles apologetically to Damian. "Mom wants me home before it gets dark again! How about we meet here again tomorrow? I really enjoyed your company!"

"Tt. You're lucky I have nothing else to do." Damian glances at the soda. "Don't you want it?"

"Nah! Keep it!" Maps grins. "Tomorrow I'll bring food from home and water bottles! So look forward to it!"

"Whatever." Maps waves at Damian goodbye and disappears in the crowd.

Damian picks himself up and takes the soda. Quickly finishing it he throws it away and makes it back to the warehouse. That night Damian couldn't sleep well. He kept dozing off and his body was starting to ache.

Without realizing it the sun came up and a new day began. Like promised, he met with Maps at the same location. And as she promised, Maps brought Damian food.

While eating in silence, Maps asks, "Do you want to come to my place?"

Damian swallows his sandwich and glances at Maps. "Why?" He questions.

"Well, for starters, it's dangerous out here. Especially for people our age. Second, you look like you haven't had a good night's sleep. And third, you need to bathe."

"I can't risk it. My father-"

"Damian." Maps takes his hand. Capturing his attention completely. "I saw the news this morning. Your family are worried about you! I wouldn't be surprised if they sent Batman and Robin to come and find you!" Damian frowns slightly and averts his eyes. "Sure your dad will be angry about the portrait, but if he didn't care then he wouldn't have put you as a missing child. A portrait is a portrait. You can repair it or make a new one. But that doesn't go for kids like us. We're one of a kind to our parents. So go home. Show your old man that you're safe and apologize. He'll be angry at first, but that's okay. That's just him being a dad." Maps grins. "Trust me I know! My dad got mad at me for a lot of reasons, but that's because he cares for me!"

Damian took what Maps thought into consideration. He takes a deep breath. "I can't believe I'm going to say this." He looks at Maps in the eyes again. "You're right. I...should go back." He slightly pouts. "I was going to go back anyway. I really miss my bed. I even miss my brothers." Then he starts to look nervous. "But tomorrow I'll go. I need to find my strength."

Maps giggles. "Whatever it takes." She gets up and dusts herself. "Before I go, let me give you my number!" She hands Damian a piece of paper with her number.

Damian stares at it then stares at Maps blankly. "Did you keep this on you?"

"Yep!" Maps chuckles sheepishly. "Call me when you're home okay? I need to know so I won't come tomorrow."

"Very well. It's the least I can do after what you've did for me." Damian stands up as well and dusts himself. "Um...Maps..." He said shyly. Maps faces lightens and waits for what he has to say. "Thank...you." He said lowly.

Maps heard it, but she wanted to hear it again. "What? What was that? I didn't hear that!" Damian flushes in embarrassment.

"I'm not saying it again!" He hisses. 

"Hehehe that's okay. I heard it the first time!" Maps gathers the stuff and waves at Damian. "I hope to see you at school! We should hang out during lunchtime! I can introduce you to my friends!"

"Tt. I don't want to meet your friends."

"You'll like them!" She starts walking away. "Bye Damian!"

Damian returned a weak wave. He quickly studied the number and started walking back to the warehouse. Before he made it to the warehouse, he saw two men cornering a woman and decided to help the poor woman. Of course he can't go full Robin since he left his uniform at home, so he decides to face them like a child. Regrettably.

"Hey!" He called out. He captured their attention and throws a rock at them.

"What the- Get back here!" Shouted the man and goes after Damian. The other man follows him. Damian starts running to the direction to the warehouse. Surprisingly he still had energy, but he knew it was burning fast.

As he got closer to the warehouse, one of the men yelled, "ENOUGH OF THIS!" He stops and takes out his gun. "STOP BRAT OR ELSE I'LL SHOOT!" Damian stops. "Turn around!" Slowly Damian turns. "Let me see your hands!" Damian made an 'are-you-serious' face.

"That's what the police say." Damian remarked. The man growled and walked closer to Damian.

"Shut up!" His partner didn't move. He looked actually... frightened for Damian.

"Dude that's a kid. Put away the-" He gets cut off by his friend's glare and shuts up.

"No one ruins my fun time and throws a rock at me!" The man growled. He stops in front of Damian and points the gun directly at his face. He studies his face and grins. "Hey. You're that missing Wayne kid." Damian glares at the man. "I thought you were kidnapped, but by the looks of it you've run away." The man laughed. "How hilarious! Did daddy not want you?"

Damian growls, "That isn't it you pathetic moron!" He saw the man raise his gun to whack him, but he didn't move. He needed to act like a defenseless boy. When the man hit Damian with the butt of his gun, Damian nearly lost balance but stayed standing. "Don't call me a moron!"

"H-Hey man. Don't-" Again the friend gets cut off by his friend's glare.

He looks at Damian again and points the gun at him. "Wonder what daddy will do if we killed you here? Or held you for ransom? That would actually be really fun!"

"L-Listen man. I don't want any part of this, but-"

"Just leave you fool. Unless you want a bullet in your head."

"You're the one who's going to end up with a bullet in their head." Spoke a chilling voice. Damian had never been so relieved to see Jason. Of course Jason was disguised as Red Hood, but Damian has never felt so relieved to see him.

"Hey you, moron's sidekick," Jason motioned the bystander, "if you want to live. I suggest your stop this and go home."

"I-I can't." The man goes into a fighting stance.

"Have it your way." Red Hood was instantly in front of the friend and knocked him out instantly with the butt of his gun. Then he looks at the man pointing the gun at Damian. The man glares at Damian and catches him in a headlock. The gun presses on Damian's head.

"C-Come any closer and I'll shoot." Jason doesn't move. Instead he takes a step back. The man, thinking he won, grins. But a staff and a eskrima stick cross in front of his neck. The eskrima stick starts lighting up.

"Release. Him." Dick growled. Quickly the man released Damian and Damian took a few steps forward. He looks at his brothers as they glared hatefully to the man. As if they're ready to kill him on the spot.

"Damian Wayne." Damian flinches and slowly turns. In front of him was none other than Batman. "You're quite big news. Why don't we send you home to reunite with your family?" Damian nervously nods and allows Bruce to pick him up. "Please restrain yourself." Batman looked over to Jason. "Red Hood. You're coming with me."

"Batman-" Jason stops mid-sentence when he sees Damian. He clenches his fist and turns. They take the batmobile home and Damian had to admit he was pretty nervous. What made it more unnerving was nobody was talking. So when Damian can the entrance to the cave ahead, he was relieved. They entered the cave and Alfred was already ready to clean up any injuries.

When he sees Damian exit the mobile, his face softens and he rushes toward Damian. "Master Damian!" Alfred said hugs Damian. Damian gratefully returned the hug and let's his shoulder relax. Alfred pulls away and begins searching for any injuries. All he sees was a busted lip and a bruised cheek, but it still worried him. "Why don't you take a shower then I'll fix you up."

"Okay." Damian answered. He glances over to Jason and Bruce hesitantly before rushing to the locker room. Once he finished his shower, he sees that Tim and Dick came back. They were all unmasked and Damian can see the serious look in their eyes. _'An al Ghul aren't suppose to be cowards.'_ He reminded himself. Yet...he found himself stuck in place. Alfred sat in on the medical bed and gave him an ice pack to reduce the swelling on his cheek. No one spoke at first.

But once Alfred left to bring Damian something to eat, Damian knew he was going to get scolded. "This is the second time this month you ran off." Bruce spoke. His voice was calm, but Damian can sense the anger behind it. "You didn't have your tracker on you and you left without a word." Damian felt himself shrink at every word. He couldn't find himself to look at his father's eyes. He didn't want to see the disappointment in them. "Damian. Look at me." Bruce ordered. Damian didn't at first. "Damian-"

"I'm sorry." Damian spoke too quickly. His clenched hands were shaking and at the moment he didn't care. "I didn't mean to run off, but I just panicked. You told me not to use the batarangs inside the manor, but I didn't listen-"

"Damian!" Tim spoke.

But Damian kept going. "-and I ripped the portrait. I didn't know what to do-"

"Dami!" Dick spoke.

"-and I knew you would be mad because it's your family portrait with your parents. I panicked because I didn't want to see you mad or-"

"Demon brat!" Jason spoke.

"-take away Robin from me!" He looked at Bruce with teary eyes. "I'm sorry!" Out of nowhere Bruce hugged him.

Damian tenses up. "You worried us. You really worried us this time!" Bruce spoke softly. "We searched for you during day time and night time!" Bruce pulls away from Damian. That's when Damian saw it. Bruce looked exhausted. So did his brothers.

"We spent sleepless nights searching for you. We thought you were captured by the Joker or someone!" Dick said.

"I even went my way to the deep part of Gotham to see if I can find you. Instead I found a human trafficking network. Of course, I saved the people, but I didn't see you. That doesn't mean I wasn't worried off my ass!" Jason practically yelled.

"I spent countless time behind the computer to find you! But then I saw you running in one of the cameras so we came immediately!" Tim said.

"Are you...mad?" Damian asked.

"Yes! We're all mad! Mad you ran off!" Damian wipes his eyes.

"What about the portrait? Aren't you mad about that?" Damian asks Bruce.

Bruce gave a tired sigh. "A little, but I was more worried for your safety."

"But...that was your family portrait."

"I can always renew it. But I can't renew you." Bruce presses his head against Damian's. "You're more important then the portrait. I'm sure my parents will understand."

"Yeah Dami." Dick walks next to Bruce and carefully places his hand on Damian's bruised cheek. "You're our little brother."

"Even though you can be annoying." Jason added. "And hard to handle." Tim also added.

Bruce and Dick give them unamused looks.

The two glance at each other and join the three.

"But you're our annoying brother." Jason said.

"Exactly. Even when you give us a hard time, you're still our little brother." Tim said Damian felt relieved.

A small smile comes across his face. "Also you're grounded from Robin." Bruce said. _COMPLETELY_ ruining the moment. Damian gasped.

"What!?" He exclaimed.

"For 3 days. You'll be going to school, doing your homework, and fixing the portrait. No argument."

Damian tried not to pout, but failed. "I suppose that's fair."

Jason smirks, but it dies down when he looks at Damian's bruised cheek. "How does your cheek feel?" He asks suddenly.

"Tt. It feels fine. I've been through worse."

"Still." Jason grabbed the ice pack and carefully places it on his cheek. "No matter how strong we all are, bruises still hurt." At this point Damian was just too tired to argue. He was tired and hungry. Lucky for him Alfred came back with sandwiches and tea plus coffee.

Later on Damian lied on his bed. Then he briefly remembered that he needed to call Maps. He gets out of bed and grabs his phone from his coffee table. He dials Maps number and waits for a bit.

"Hello?" Yawned the person on the other line. "Maps?" Damian spoke.

There was a moment of silence. "Damian?" Then the gasp of realization. "Damian! Does this mean you're home?"

"No Maps. I'm soaking through a public phone."

"What? Really?" Damian facepalms. "No. I'm indeed home."

"Oh! Does that I'll see you at school?"

"We'll see. I believe father would want me to stay home until he knows I'm safe."

"That makes sense I guess." "Yes. That is all why I call. Good night Maps."

"Good night Damian!" Damian hangs up and sighs. He couldn't find himself falling asleep. So he sneaks out of his room and quietly made his way to his father's room.

He debated if he should enter or not, but it seems Bruce beat him to it. Bruce opened his door and his eyes soften when he sees Damian. He smiles gently. "Can't sleep?" He questions. Damian hesitantly nods. "Come in." Damian entered his father's room and climbed on the bed when Bruce was closing the door.

Soon the two lied in bed. "Father?" Damian said.

"Yes?" Bruce responded.

"Do you...love me?" Bruce looks at his son with a confuse look.

"Of course I love you. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Damian closes his eyes and starts to doze into slumber. He falls asleep within seconds.

Bruce gently pushes his son's hair back and plants a kiss on his head. "Good night son." He wraps Damian with one arm protectively and falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember what I said in the beginning?  
> But first I'd like to thank you for taking the time to read my notes.  
> Anyways I decided to do little drabbles in this story (kinda like one-shots) because I wanted to add humor and suspense in this story! So requests are open!  
> So  
> Give me your best shot!


	3. Favorites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra finally makes an appearance, but now Damian's older brothers start acting weird. As Damian spent time with each of them, he begins to remember how they started out and was glad they started to get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, I like how this chapter came out. It's my favorite so far and I think you'll like it too! I really hope you like it! Also sorry if my grammar sucks ^^;; I promise to improve along the way!

The day started normal at first, until Cassandra came home. Everyone was overjoyed and Damian was honestly very happy to see his sister. He snatched her away before his brothers, father, and Alfred could even give their own warm welcome.

Damian talked to Cassandra excitedly and updated her on everything she missed.

The thing he loves about Cassandra is she listens and she's understanding. His brothers are understanding too, but not as much as Cassandra.

"Oh! I even made you something!" Damian went to his drawer and opened the top left corner. He takes out a card and a little sculpture of a bat. He walks back towards Cassandra, who was sitting on the edge of his bed, and handed them to her.

Cassandra blinks a few times before smiling fondly. She takes them happily and pulls Damian into a tight hug. Damian returned the hug and didn't push her away until she was finished. Slowly she pulled away and kissed Damian on his forehead.

"I love you." She said.

Damian's cheeks turn lightly red and he nods. "I suppose I love you too." He mumbled.

Cassandra's smile doesn't fade away and she looks at the card and bat Damian have her.

"The teacher told us to make a card for the person we look up to..." Damian explained shyly. "I felt it wasn't enough so I made the sculpture on my own time."

"It's beautiful. Thank you Damian." Cassandra hugs him again then holds the gifts Damian gave to her like they were precious. "My treasures." She cups his cheek. "Just like you."

Damian smiles shyly and walks out of the room with Cassandra.

Later on he let he return to the others while he went to his room to finish his homework. Which wasn't hard. It was all very easy and he finished it within an hour. Then he decided for a little snack and went to the kitchen to see if there was any leftover pie Alfred had made for dessert.

He wasn't surprised to see Jason leaning against the counter while eating a donut.

"Todd." Damian greeted then went to the fridge. He looks over to see if no one had got the pie, and to his displeasure it was gone.

"Hey Demon brat." Jason spoke up. "Want to go out to town?"

Damian closes the fridge and studies Jason with suspicion. "Why? Did you break something again?"  
Jason glares at Damian. "No! For once it wasn't me, remember!" Jason catches himself when he sees Damian flinch. He turns away and clears his throat. "Figured we could do something together. An opportunity like this cannot be wasted."

"Are we going to do something father disapproves?"

"And Dick."

Damian gave a thoughtful look. "Hm. Very well."

Jason grins. "Good."

* * *

 

Damian would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying himself. First Jason took Damian to see a horror and gorey movie, then they went to one of his warehouses and ate junk food. Damian doesn't like junk food, but he made today an execption because he never actually tried junk food before. Later on Jason introduced him to a variety of candy. Something he's never tried before because his mother and grandfather didn't want him to have a taste of sweetness. In a way it felt good to go behind their backs.

"What should we do next?" Damian asked. Jason was lying on the carpet of his warehouse and Damian was lying on Jason's stomach as a pillow.

"There's a lot of things we can do. Like work on cases behind Bruce's back and pranking on our brothers."

"Can we prank Drake first?"

"Sure-"

"JASON PETER TODD-WAYNE!" Yelled an overly annoyed brother, Dick.

The two bolted up and look at each other. "I got a new plan. Let's run away from the Big Bird." Jason said and was on his feet instantly. He picks up Damian like he was nothing and started running the opposite direction from where Dick is coming from.

"What the hell Jay?! Did you really take Damian to see scary movies?" Dick shouted. By the sounds of the crashing and frustrated yell, it looked like he found there little junk food room. "YOU GAVE HIM JUNK FOOD! JASON COME BACK HERE AND FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!"

Jason held Damian protectively and jumped out of the window. Once he landed gracefully, he ran to his motorcycle and had Damian sit behind him. "Hold tight!" Jason ordered playfully and started the motorcycle.

Dick looos out the broken window and sees his trouble making brothers. "Don't think this is over! I know every single of your safehouses!" He yelled.

Jason and Damian laughed as they drove away. It wasn't till 30 minutes later when Damian had an upset stomach and he had to puke it out. It was disgusting, but Jason knew he was at fault. Eventually Dick found them and scolded Jason before taking them both back to the manor.

Jason had to help Damian get to bed and tucked him in.

"I can get ready for bed by myself." Damian grumbled.

"I know." Jason responded. He takes a book from Damian's shelf. "But I just wanted to end our day together with something good. I'd feel like shit if I ended our day with you puking on the side of the road." Jason takes a chair and puts it by Damian's bed. "So what better way to end the day, but to end it with a bedtime story."

"I'm not a child."

"Keep telling yourself that." Jason opens the book. "I'll leave once you fall asleep."

"Tt. Do whatever you want."

When Jason started reading the book, Damian felt his eyes drooping. The tone of his voice of soothing and made Damian feel...safe.

Damian glances at Jason.

They didn't start off great. Jason had tried to kill Damian, and Damian held a grudge for that. Whenever they encountered each other in patrol, Batman was always the one separating like they were children.

So for him to take him out. Get in trouble together. Helping Damian get ready for bed. And for him to read to him. Makes him feel like a real child. Not that it's bad. It just says a lot. It shows the inprovement between the two.

"Jason." Damian mumbled. Jason stops reading. "Thank you."

Jason looks at Damian and sees the kid has fallen asleep. He smiles and gets up from the seat and leans to Damian.

"Night brat." Jason said and kisses Damian's head goodnight.

* * *

 

It was already the next day when something else happened. This time Damian was on his tablet playing games and fully recovered after yesterday's adventure.

"Damian." Tim said. Damian glances upward to his brother. "They opened an art exhibit not too far from here. Wanna go an check it out?"

Now that caught his attention. Then Damian glares at Tim with suspicion. "Why are you asking me to come with you? Wouldn't you prefer someone else?"

"Jason is grounded and Dick is out. Bruce, Alfred, and Cassie went shopping because Bruce wanted to spoil Cassie a little. Plus we don't do much together. You like art, I like the backstory behind great things. Maybe later on we can go to the library and add a new book to our library."

"I won't end up vomiting, will I?"

Tim makes a confuse look. "No? You shouldn't."

"Then I'll accompany you."

"Great!" Tim grins. "Let's meet in front front in 30 minutes!"

It took a little longer to meet up because Jason held Tim up, and Damian didn't know what for. They were speaking in hush voices and Damian could've swore Jason said "I will win!"

So a little later, the two make it to the art gallery and just took their time to go around. Damian had to admit, Tim was great company. Jason would've been great company, but he would've gotten them both kicked out in some way. Dick would've been a chatterbox and wouldn't let Damian enjoy the art the way he wanted to. Maybe Alfred and Bruce would've liked to come because it'll increase their bond and they can act normal. For sure Cassandra would've made the greatest company. Maybe Damian should bring her next time?

After looking around for an hour or 2, the brothers went to the library. Ironically it was across from the gallery. For public purposes, Damian picked out a book and gave it to Tim. Tim sat on the carpet and Damian sat between his legs. Tim put the book in front of Damian and started reading to Damian.

Not that Damian minded, in fact he was quite happy to have this time with Tim. The two started off terrible. Always fighting until it got bloody, arguing with each other, and Damian attempting to take Tim's life a couple times. So to have a moment like this, to be at peace, makes Damian happy. He'd never admit it to the boy, but he has deep respect for him. He was genius and terrifying convincing! Damian wished Tim was his mentor when he was growing up, but he's also glad to have met Tim this way as well.

"It's getting late." Tim broke Damian's train of thought. "We've been in here longer than we've been in the gallery." Tim closes his book and yawns. "Want to grab something to eat before we go home?"

"If only you're paying."

Damian can just feel Tim rolling his eyes. "Duh. As if I'd let a 10-year-old boy pay for a meal."

They went to a little cafe that was next to the cafe. Damian swears that Gotham is getting smaller somehow! Everything was just so close to each other!

After they ate, they started heading back to the manor. Tim caught Damian dozing off a few times in the passenger seat and by the time they got home, Damian passed out. Tim smiles at how peaceful Damian looked. He looked so much like...a child. It was nice to see him like this. Tim was careful when he took Damian out of the car and entered the manor.

On the way to the top of the stairs, Jason was making his way to the bottom. The two glare at each other.

Then Tim smirks. "What? Afraid you're gonna lose?" Tim mocked.

Jason frowns then returns the smirk. "I'm not gonna lose Tim. Just watch. Damian will acknowledge that and come to me. I'm going to get that card next time. Along with a little sculpture."

Tim scoffs. "Keep dreaming. It's going to be next time." Suddenly Damian begins to stir and grip tighter on Tim's shirt. Tim's eyes soften and turn a little sad. "I wish he can just admit that he has nightmares."

Jason smiles sadly. "Yeah..."

Tim continues walking up the stairs and pauses at the top. "For the record. I'm going to win."

"Dream on!"

* * *

 

Okay. Now this was just getting ridiculous! First Jason, then Tim, and now Dick!

Damian had just left school and waited for Alfred to pick up. Then he sees Dick exit his blue Mercedes and wave happily at Damian.

"Hey Lil D!" Dick greeted. Damian looked around just in case Alfred was around then cautiously approaches Dick.

"Aren't you suppose to be in your class?" Damian asks.

"It got cancelled for today. Come in! We're going on a little trip!"

"That definitely doesn't sound suspicious." Damian crosses his arms. "Why did you decide to pick me up?"

"We don't hang out anymore!" Dick pouts. "Saturday you were with Jay the whole day and Sunday you spent it with Timmy! So now it's my turn to kidnap you and take you on a great trip!"

Damian sighs and uncrosses his arms. "Where are you taking me?"

"Secret~"

"Again. Definitely not suspicious."

In the end Dick blindfolded Damian so the boy wouldn't see where they're going. When the car stopped, Dick said, "Okay! Remove your blindfold!"

Damian grunts and unties the blindfold. The first thing that Damian saw was a ferris wheel. He scanned the area and saw families coming and he can practically hear the screams of joy and laughter.

"Gotham Fair?" Damian questioned. "Why?"

"A lot has happened this month. So I figured we should end this month on a good note inside of a bad one. Plus I doubt you ever went to one. I waited for Bruce to take you so it can be special and meaningful, but I got impatient." Dick turns off the car. "Today it's a relaxing day. Let's have fun and come home with big smiles!"

"Tt. I'll try."

Dick purchased the tickets and they went around. It was mostly Dick pulling Damian along and was bouncing like a child, but Damian enjoyed the company. Damian even found himself laughing a few times and dragged Dick to a few booths. Finally when they took a break and eating a snack, Damina noticed Dick smiling at him. A fond and soft smile full of love and affection.

"What?" Damian asks.

"Nothing. I'm just happy you're acting your age." Damian answered. He picks up the napkin by his plate and cleans the sauce on Damian's chin. "Seeing you act like this makes me really happy. I don't think I'm the only one who thinks so as well."

Damian averts his eyes. "I'm just trying to do what my father requested me. To act normal."

"Not to act. To be normal." Dick corrected. "He wants you to experience what a child your age should be acting. Rowdy, loud, getting in trouble, making friends, and just being a kid. We all want that for you."

"Do you think..." Damian slowly looks at Dick. "...my mother would want that too?"

Damian didn't miss the way Dick clenched his fists. But Dick kept a smile on his face. "I'm sure she would." Liar.

They sat in silence, finishing their meals before going back to their fun. It got darker and Damian can see the lights go on. It was one of the beautiful things Damian got to see. They don't compare to fireflies, but they were still pretty.

Just as they were going on the next ride, Damian hears Dick gasp and tensed up.

"Uhhh Dami? How about we go to that one ride on the other side of the Fair?" Dick asks.

"We already went that way?" Damian studies Dick's face. "What's going on?" Damian attempts to look past Dick. "Is there something wrong?"

Dick blocks his view. "Nope! I just remembered I don't like this ride! I doubt you would like it either!"

On cue there was screams of laughter on the ride they were waiting for. Damian frowns slightly. "What are you hiding?"

"There. You. Are!" Growled an annoyed voice. Dick was pulled back and met face-to-face with Jason. "Don't think we didn't know what you planned to do!"

"Todd? What are you doing here?" Damian asks.

"Stopping Dick from winning." Tim answered. Who, somehow, appeared next to Damian.

"Winning? For what? Is there a competition I'm not aware of? How come I was not told?"

Dick smiles awkwardly. "It's because the competition was for you." He answers.

"I'm lost. Explain."

"When Cass came back from your room, she showed the stuff you gave her. We told us what you told her and basically we wanted you to look up to us as well. The plan was to have a contest to see who you'll end up giving your next card to!"

Damian took a little thought to it. There was obviously some detail that was missing, but it did explain their odd behavior. Damian continued to watch over their bickering and chuckled to himself.

In the past it was always Tim and Jason pushing him to Dick. And when it wasn't Dick, it was Bruce or Alfred. Now to see them all fight for his attention, or whatever they wanted, it's an amusing sight. It makes him feel happy. Appreciated. Looking at the scene ahead of them, Damian can finally see they've come a long way. It was nice to start acting like a family. Now there just missing one sibling.

"Is Cassandra a part of this as well?" Damian asks.

The brothers glance at each other then back at Damian. "The point of this was to change your mind on who your favorite is. Cassandra is obviously first, and Dick is second. But we wanted to top it and prove who's better." Tim explained.

"Obviously. Cassandra is far superior then you three imbeciles combine." Damian puts his hands on his hips. "Also who said Grayson is my second favorite?"

Dick makes a hurt expression. "I'm not? Who's the second one?" He asks.

Damian holds up his chin proudly. "Pennysworth."

"Ouch. Now I kinda feel bad for Bruce." Jason winced.

"Father is well aware who my favorites are. Why do you think he's been giving me respected privacy?"

"For real?! You know what! Screw him! He's been trying to become favorite behind out backs!"

The three lean closer. "Who's your third favorite then?" Dick asks.

Damian grins and says, "It's a secret."

When 8 hit, Alfred called them and requested them home. They all got home exhausted and decided to call it a night.

Before Damian went to bed, he showered and calls a number.

The person on the other line answers. "Hello?"

"Maps. It's Damian."

"Oh! Hi Damian! What's up?"

"Just had a lot of thinking today. My brothers have been bothering me none stop and gave me this idea along the way."

"Ohhh what is it?"

"Well, for starters, they wanted me to act more my age. So where better to start then to go out and play at an arcade with my age group. Would you like to join me!"

Maps squeals. "Yes! Super duper yes! Does that mean I'm your friend now? Come on I have to be your friend! We've been hanging out a lot now!"

"I won't deny I enjoy your company. I hate to admit it, but you being the child out of me."

"Hehehe that's a gift! Anyways the same place as last time?"

"Affirmative."

"Very well. I shall see you there." There was a pause then Maps starts laughing. Damian even manages to crack a smile. "Sorry! I can't do that seriously!" A woman in the background tells Maps to end her call. "I have to go now Damian. It's time for bed."

"I have to go to bed anyways. Good night Maps."

"Good night Damian!"

Damian hangs up and stares at his phone screen. He plugs his phone to it's charger then climbs in bed. As he lied there, a small smile comes across his face.

"I really am becoming soft. Aren't I mother?" Damian whispered then closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think??? Was it good?
> 
> Well I'm off to think of a new chapter. Remember you guys, you can leave a request if you want! I like a challenge!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment! :D


	4. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday's are big things and are hard to plan. Especially in this household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested from Rainbat
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this! I've never wrote something about a party and I have little experience planning them! So it was a challenge!

There was something off. Damian could just feel it. He could tell everyone else felt it, but they chose to ignore it.

Then Damian realized it was February 17th. Just two more days until his father's birthday. He realized this when he was doing some investigating and saw the calendar in Dick's room

The 19th was circled and read 'Bruce's B-day!' with smiley faces on it.

The confusing part was no was looked happy about the upcoming birthday. Only Alfred was the one unaffected by it.

"Alfred?" Damian spoke to him when Alfred was making the coffee for the day.

"Yes Master Damian?" Alfred asked.

"What is wrong with everyone? They're acting strange."

"You may have guessed already, but in case you haven't, Master Bruce's birthday is approaching."

Damian held the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm aware of his birthday. I'm just curious on why everyone is acting glum."

"Oh." Alfred stops making the coffee and looks sadly at Damian. "Well...there's a few reasons why. For starters Master Jason is going out on a mission with his friends and he couldn't cancel on them since it's a matter of life and death. Master Richard has been assigned a mission tomorrow and won't be returning till the day after Master Bruce's birthday. Master Timothy has to attend a business trip on Bruce's birthday and won't be back until the day after Master Richard returns."

"Is that why father is glum as well?"

Alfred averts his gaze. "Not really. It's for a different reason."

"What-"

"You should be getting ready for school. Don't you have a test today?"

"...Yes." Slowly Damian left the kitchen and looks at Alfred warily before fully leaving the kitchen.

On the dining table no one was talking. Not even Dick! And Dick always starts the conversation when no one else starts it!

This was beginning to grow uncomfortable to Damian. "Father." Damian spoke up.

Bruce's brooding face breaks into a weak smile for his son. "Yes?" He responds.

"I was wondering if you can give me a ride to school?"

There was a crack on Bruce's face, but he quickly recovered before anyone realizes it. "I'd love to, but I need to head straight to Wayne Enterprises after breakfast. Perhaps one of your brothers can take you?"

"I wouldn't mind." Dick chirped up. "I have an errand to run anyways."

"I need to go with Bruce after breakfast." Tim excused.

"I have plans." Jason said.

Tim, Dick, and Bruce give Jason an unamused look. "We all know you don't have plans."

Jason groans. "Fine. I'll accompany you." He starts grumbling under his breath.

At least the ice slowly melted?

Alfred soon came in and served everyone before going back to the kitchen to get Damian's lunch.

True to Bruce's words, Bruce and Tim left to WE after breakfast. Damian and his older brothers went their way to the school.

And of course the ride is silent. There wasn't even radio music! That's how quiet the car was!

Eventually they park in front of the school and Damian sees Maps waiting at the front. Quickly he said bye to his brothers and rushed out to meet her.

Maps face lightens, but didn't get to greet Damian because he dragged her into the school.

"What's up??" Maps asks in a very confused tone.

"I needed to get out of there!" Damian hissed in response. "It was suffocating in there! Especially at home!"

"Why? Did something happen?"

"Something like that."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She matches Damian's matching speed and smiles encouragingly. "I'm all ears."

Damian didn't doubt her words so he told her in details. Avoiding Jason and Dick's mission parts. Maps listened to every word and made a thoughtful look.

"If your brothers can't be there then why don't you plan something for your dad?" Maps suggested.

Damian frowns. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"You know...plan a surprise party for Bruce? Maybe even try to use your head to convince your brothers friends, or coworkers, to let them off the hook. I've seen your grade and I know your reputation." Maps grins. "If there's something impossible, you'll be the one to solve it. You're a smart person after all!"

Damian's mood improves at those words and he gains confidence. "You're right. I can!" He was about to smile, but frowns instead. "There's only one problem..."

"What is it?"

"I've never thrown a surprise before. If I'm going to succeed I'll need to do research."

Maps gasps and Damian didn't know it was possible for stars to appear on someone's eyes. "Let me help! Pretty please! I want to help! I rock at planning surprises!" She gives him the puppy eyes and pouty lip. "Please!"

Damian swore he saw Grayson in her. In fact the two would get along well if they ever have the desire to plan something against Damian.

"You're lucky I'm in a tight spot." Damian said.

Maps squeals and hugs Damian. Damian stiffens at the sudden contact and Maps let's go. Unaware of what she just did, she continued to grin at Damian.

"This is going to be so fun!" She gasps again. "We don't have time! We need to plan immediately! We're going to spend lunchtime planning and you're coming to my place to plan it out!"

"We can go to my place instead. You need an idea on what you're planning, correct?"

"You mean... I can come over?"

"That's what I just said, didn't I?"

Maps went for a hug again and this time Damian managed to block her.

————————————————————

To say the least, it was an amusing sight to see his brothers look shocked he brought a friend home.

Damian was slightly surprised to see Tim and Dick there since they usually come home 3 hours after Damian comes home from school.

"Hi there! I'm Maps! Damian's friend!" Maps greeted and offered her handshake.

Hesitantly Jason shook her hand, but cautiously like he was afraid of hurting her.

"I'm Jason. Damian's second older brother." He greeted slowly.

Tim was next and shook the girl's hand. "I'm Tim. Damian's third older brother. It's nice to meet-" Tim gets pushed aside by an overexcited Dick.

"Hi! I'm Dick! Damian's older and favorite brother!" Dick greeted with pride. He takes Maps hand and shakes it enthusiastically.

Maps returns his handshake and smiles brightly. "It's finally so great to meet you! Damian has spoke so much about his brothers! I can't believe I'm meeting you!" Maps said.

"Hopefully good things?"

"Most of the time."

"Good enough."

Damian can practically feel their shining personalities beginning to shine. All he knew was he needed to separate the two before it got too bright.

"Okay, Maps, let's go. You needed help with your homework didn't you?" Damian said.

Maps breaks eye contact with Dick and says, "Oops! I already forgot!" She pulls away from Dick's handshake and grins. "I hope we can talk more!"

"I can stop by to offer you two something to eat!" Dick suggested happily.

"That would be-"

"Completely unnecessary." Damian seethed. He takes Maps hand and drags her up to the stairs. "Don't disturb us!"

Damian can feel their eyes when they head up the stairs. When they start going to the direction of his room, he released her hand once they reach his room. He locks the door behind them and sighed in relief.

"Your room's dark." Maps commented. "Guess it matches your dark soul." She jokes.

"Funny. That's what Timothy said." Damian flips the light switch on and let's Maps sit on his desk chair.

"This looks more like an adults room then a kid's room."

"I'm not a kid."

"Uh huh. Sure you're not."

Damian glares at her. "I can easily kick you out."

"Right. Sorry, sorry." Maps grins. "Okay before we start, I have a favor."

"And that is?"

"I really do need help my homework." Maps smiles sheepishly. "Think you can help me after we finish?"

Damian sighs heavily. "Yes."

"Thank you so much!" Maps opens her backpack and takes out a notebook. "So do you have an ideas?"

"I have planned-" Damian can see the shadow figures through the crack under his door. He motions Maps to go quiet and she nods. Quietly she takes out a few papers and sets them on the table.

Damian sneaks the door and slowly unlocks it. Quickly he opens his door and all three of his brothers fall in.

Dick smiles at Damian, clearly unashamed. "Um...do you want a snack?" He asks.

"Tt. And you wonder why I don't bring people over." Damian said. "Don't you have any better things to do?" He glances at Jason. "Except you. I know you don't have plans."

"Brat." Jason groaned.

"We're just worried for your friend. We know how much of a jerk you can be and want to make sure she's okay." Tim explained.

Maps giggles. "Don't worry about it. I'm use to it. Deep down I know he's actually really kind. He's helping me with my homework after all." Maps said.

"Maps." Damian growls under his breath. His cheeks slightly red. He glares down at his brothers and kicks Jason since he was the closest. " **Out**!"

"Ow! The hell you little-" Jason gets cut off by Dick.

"Okay we'll leave you be. Text or call any of us if there's something you need." Dick said and pulls his brothers out the door.

"If he tries anything, just scream!" Tim exclaimed.

Once they were out the door, Damian slams the door shut. They waited until the footsteps departed.

Maps looks at Damian. "Your brothers are funny." She commented.

"Don't encourage it."

————————————————————

"Okay so before you brother leaves, call his friends and tell them on the situation. That goes for Jason as well. Do you have their numbers?" Maps started to plan out.

"Yes."

"Really? Wow that was easy."

"I'll call them once we figure out what to do."

"Hehe you said _we_."

"Maps. Not the time."

"Okay, okay. Anyways why don't you make something for your dad? A portrait-"

" _Do you want to get kicked out_?"

Maps grins and puts her hands up in defense. "Okay! Now I'm serious! But I really think I've come up with an excellent plan!" Damian rolls his eyes and waits for her 'excellent' plan. "I really do think you should make something for your dad. A picture. Something he doesn't have. Lead your brothers to a wild goose chase and have them come back in time for your surprise party."

"You're lucky I have no options."

Maps grins and continues with the plan. "Get those people, your brothers know, to join in."

"Why?"

"Wouldn't it be funny to see their faces when they released it's been postponed?"

Okay. Maybe Damian likes Maps a little more now.

"As much as I like this plan, wouldn't it be pointless?" Damian asked.

"No because it gives you time to prepare. But there's only one problem."

Damian nods and crosses his arms. "Alfred."

"Do you have any idea on how to get him out of the house? For a few hours?"

"I can easily deceive my brothers and father, but Alfred isn't someone to mess with. He's going to be a challenge." Damian frowns. "But I need him. If it's going to be a surprise party then I'll need him to prepare the food."

"Hm. This is tricky." Maps averts her gaze to Damian. "Is he trustworthy?"

"I trust him more than my own grandfather."

"Grandfather?" Maps was going to ask, but decided to ask another time. "Alright. Fill him in."

"Will you come on the day of his birthday to help with the preparations?"

"Sure! Does that mean I get an invitation?"

"Consider it a thank you for assisting me on the planning."

"So are we done?"

"Yes."

"Can you help me with my homework?"

"Didn't I say yes already?"

————————————————————

Later on that night Damian got on his phone and called, against his will, Roy.

How does he have his number? It's not because he's close with Roy or because he's the friend of Jason, it's because Roy owes Damian a favor.

"Hello?" Roy answered.

"Harper. Now is the time to use that favor you owe me." Damian said.

"D-Damian?"

"I need you to cancel that mission you're going to with Todd."

"No can do. This mission is important. It's either now or wait another few months."

"Can't you do it without Todd?"

"Listen, kid, I don't know what's going on but I can't just tell Jason we're not doing it. He's been hyped up for it as much as us!"

"Roy." Damian said in a deeper tone. Roy goes silent. "Father's birthday is approaching and I would like it if he attends."

"...Why do you care all of a sudden? Don't you hate Jason?"

"Hate is a strong word Harper. And I've always cared! It bothers me how we haven't had a single argument because he's too busy moping."

"I don't know-"

"You. Owe. Me."

Roy sighs. "I really hate myself right now. Fine! Just don't blame me if he grows pissy."

"Now hold on. You owe me another."

"For real!?"

"Relax. I think you'll like this one. Consider this a once in a lifetime to mess with Todd.

There was a moment of silence. "Go on."

"Can you think of something that'll send Todd in a wild goose chase? But he needs to return on the 19th before 7 o'clock at night. If possible I'd like you to involve Grayson and Drake because I need them out as well."

"I don't know, this is a pretty big favor."

"Name your price."

"You have to say I'm the most awesome person and better than Dick. Like I'm the better older brother?"

Damian frowns. "Why?"

"It's funny."

"Tt. Don't blame me if Grayson hunts you down." Damian sighs. "That is all the reason I called you. Goodbye Harper."

"Later squirt."

He was lucky Damian needed him for his plan. Or else he would've end up as a missing person.

The next person he called was the host of the meeting that Tim was going to attend. It was easy to convince him and Damian was not amused on how easily convinced the man he was. After a couple agreements, the man agreed to hold the meeting next week.

Next person Damian calls is Kori. Unlike Bruce, he doesn't pry in his brothers lives, but he does know Kori talks to Dick a lot. So she'll most likely help him.

The phone rang for a while, but Kori eventually answered.

"Greetings Damian. What do I owe the honor of your call?" Kori spoke.

"I have a favor." Damian said.

"A favor? This is not like you to ask me for a favor."

"I know, but this one is urgent. Tell me, Starfire, how deep is your feelings for Grayson?"

"What do-"

"Richard isn't happy right now." Damian began to explain. "Father's birthday is coming up and Richard is disappointed he won't attend because of his upcoming mission. You know how Richard is. Family is important to him and he would love to be there for the person he cares for. So I beg of you, from the deepest of my heart, to take over for Richard so he can attend. Please." Damian didn't care how desperate he sounded at the moment. He needed the plan to succeed and he really wants things to go back to normal.

"Okay." Kori finally said. "In return you owe me a favor?"

"Yes. Just tell me what and I'll do it."

"I shall keep that in mind. Just remember."

"I always remember."

"Good. Goodnight Damian."

"Goodbye Starfire."

Damian didn't know he was holding his breath until he hung up on Kori.

There was a moment of Damian doing nothing. Then he opens his messages and texts Cassandra.

"Come home tomorrow for father's birthday. Invite Gordon and Brown if you want." Damian texted.

Now all he had to do was wait.

————————————————————

There was a different atmosphere the next morning. Damian sensed it was better than the day before, but there was still a little tension. He heard why when he was entering the dining room for breakfast.

"I have no idea was Roy is planning." Jason said. "He called me last night saying to bring Dick and Tim. Don't you think it's weird that Dick's mission is suddenly cancelled and Tim's meeting has been postponed till next week?"

"It's a little weird, but at least we can still make it to your birthday Bruce." Dick said while smiling sadly at Bruce. "Although it will be late."

Bruce shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. Focus on the mission and don't let me distract you." Bruce sees Damian and smiles at his youngest. "I heard about your friend. It's a shame I didn't get to meet her."

"You didn't miss much. I simply helped her with her homework." Damian said.

"Still. I would've love to have met your friend."

Alfred came and served them like any other day, but he gave Damian a knowing look. Instantly Damian knew Alfred figured him out, but he kept his mouth shut.

The day went on as usual. Damian and Maps talked about the plan and went on with their day.

By the time Damian came home he could see the rush in his brothers faces.

"Did Roy tell you where we're meeting?" Tim asked Jason.

"At one of my warehouses. Then we're off from there." Jason explained.

"Which one? You have more than one." Dick questioned.

"You'll see what you get there."

Everyone was rushing by Damian like he wasn't there. Dick would glance smiles at Damian, Tim would mess up his hair, and Jason would have a staring contest with Damian.

"Where are you going?" Damian asked as he followed Jason.

"Don't know. Roy said he'll explain when we get there." Jason answered briefly. "We have to meet him at 9 for some reason, but the warehouse we're meeting up is pretty far. If we don't want to cause attention then we'll have to leave before it gets dark." Jason stops and looks back at Damian. "Wait. Why am I telling you this?"

"Jason! Hurry up!" Tim yelled.

"Later brat." Jason quickly messes up Damian's hair, before he can bite him, and rushes to the front door.

"Bye Dami! Tell Alfred and Bruce we'll see them soon!" Dick said before closing the door.

Slowly Alfred appeared from the other room. "Care to explain?" He said; wanting to get to the point.

Damian explained everything to Alfred and requests Alfred to make the food. Alfred happily agreed.

"Do that mean I can get a favor as well?" Alfred asks.

"Um...yes?" Damian said with uncertainty.

"Then I shall hold onto that favor." Alfred smiles slightly. "Why don't you do your homework and get ready for dinner? Master Bruce will be joining us and I'm sure he'll love your presence."

"That's only of you join us."

"Very well."

That night Damian had dinner with Alfred and Bruce. After he finishes, he rushed to his room because he still had one thing to complete.

His gift for his father.

————————————————————

Bruce left for work early on his birthday, and Alfred excused Damian from school so they can get the surprise party ready.

They chose to have the surprise party in the theater room. They set up a table there and started decorating the room to make it more party-like yet still looking like the theater room.

The plan was to surprise Bruce in the theater room and everyone would celebrate for an hour before watching a movie. To end the party, they're going to have cake and open presents.

Halfway through the decorations, Alfred had to go get the food ready so it was up to Damian to do the decorating. Luckily Maps came over and helped finish with the decorations.

After setting up the room, Damian helped Maps with her homework. Again. Then they went to go help Alfred.

In the middle of decorating the cake, they hear a slam and angry voices from the front door.

Damian and Maps take a peek and see it's his brothers.

"They're early!" Damian hissed.

"What should we do?" Maps asked worriedly.

"Tt. Isn't that answer obvious? We need to distract them."

The two come out of hiding and walk up to the boys.

Tim was first to notice them and smile at Maps tiredly. "Oh. Hey Maps. Didn't think you were coming over." Tim greeted.

"I asked Damian to help me with my homework again. He makes it easy for me." Maps said.

"Hopefully he wasn't harsh?"

"Tt. Questioning my methods?" Damian sneered.

Dick noticed the cream on Maps finger and points it out. "Are you guys making something?" He asks.

That's when Damian notices Maps mental panic. He has to admit. She was hiding the panic quite well.

"We had spare time. Maps needs to make something for her class." Damian lied.

Quickly Maps caught on and nods. "That's right! I can't use the kitchen at home because my mom doesn't let me use it and she's too busy to help me. So I asked Damian if he can help me because I don't want to fail my class!" She explained the lie.

"That's... awfully kind of him." Jason said and glances suspiciously at Damian.

"Like I said! He's actually really nice!"

Damian can tell they're not buying it. It was easy to tell because of their eyes. Tired and unconvinced.

"Master Damian, Lady Maps, I'm afraid I'm out of milk." Alfred said as he opened the entrance to the kitchen. He spots the older brothers and smiles them welcomingly. "Perfect timing. Master Richard, Jason, and Timothy, can you buy the milk please? And Lady Maps, this is suppose to be your project so you need to be by my side."

Maps and Damian glance at each other then look back at the three older brothers.

"So it's the truth?" Jason muttered.

"Why can't you just send one of us instead of the three of us?" Tim asked.

"If I send Richard alone, he'll likely take forever. Jason would end up in a fight and will have one of us bail him out. And Timothy would come home with more coffee." Alfred explained.

Jason groaned. "Fine. We'll come back shortly."

Dick waves at his little brother and Maps before departing with his other younger siblings.

Maps sighs in relief. "Thank goodness." She breathed.

"Thank goodness indeed. Now I've finished the food. Would you like to assist me?" Alfred said.

They help Alfred transport the food to the theater room.

With the last patch, there was a knock at the door. Damian mentally cusses and sends Maps to finish up.

Damian answered the door and frowns.

Roy and Kori stood by each other with smiles on their faces. They wore casual clothing and held presents in their hands.

"What are you doing here?" Damian asks.

"It's a surprise, isn't it? Figured you needed more people to join in." Roy explained like it was the obvious.

"Yes. Is it not a custom to have a lot of people come celebrate a birthday party?" Kori asked.

Damian glances back and forth then reluctantly let's them in. "You know where the theater room is?" Damian said.

"Uh yeah. Is that where it's going to be?" Roy said.

Damian began to wonder if he made the right choices. He closes the door and runs ahead of them.

"Before you enter the theater room, I would like to request you to be normal."

"What for?"

On cue Maps appears. She looks at Roy and Kori curiously.

"I didn't know we were suppose to invite people?" Maps mused.

"It was last minute." Damian said.

"Oh. Well hurry up! Your brothers are coming!"

"That soon?" He looks back at the uninvited guests. "Hide in the room! Quickly!"

Damian rushed back downstairs while the three rush to the theater room.

The moment Damian steps on the bottom of the stairs, the door opens. It was Cassandra, Stephanie, and Barbara. Each holding a present.

"Cass!" Damian greeted. Cassandra smiles in return. "Listen I need you to head to the theater room. Father should be home any minute and he can't see you until he opens the door to the theater room!"

"Oh this was a surprise party?" Stephanie mused. "Awesome!"

"We saw your brothers on the way. They don't look too happy." Barbara warned.

The three girls made their way up the stairs.

"DEMON BRAT!" Jason yelled. He stomps his way in and glares down at Damian. "Why did they have presents?! What did you plan without us?"

"Isn't it obvious? A party." Damian scoffed.

"Let me guess. It's for Bruce." Tim said.

"Tt. Yes."

Dick pouts. "How mean Dami! You didn't even mention it to us? We would've love to help!" He whined.

"Silence Gray-" Damian looks past his brothers and gasps. He can see Bruce's car parked in front of the manor. "Theater room. Now. Alfred will explain."

Dick looks back and gasps. He grabs Tim and Jason by the collar and drags them upstairs.

Damian waits for his father to come up the steps and greets him.

"Damian." Bruce greeted happily yet tiredly.

"Happy birthday father." Damian said. He hugs his father which was returned happily from Bruce. "Father I have something to show you."

"Can it wait for tomorrow? It's been a long day."

"No. It cannot." Damian takes his father's hand. "Please!"

Bruce sighs heavily. "Okay. Lead the way."

Damian does so without releasing Bruce's hand. They stop in front of the door. "Open it."

"Okay?" Bruce uses his free hand and twists the knob. He pushes the door and

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRUCE!"

Bruce stared wide-eyed at the party guests.

Stephanie, Maps, Kori, and Roy were grinning. Cassandra and Barbara pulled Bruce in the room.

"Did you plan this?" He asked Dick. Dick shakes his head. Then Bruce moves his head to Tim and Jason. They also shake their head.

"It was Master Damian's idea." Alfred said.

"And me!" Maps chirped. She holds out her hand. "I'm Maps! Damian's friend!"

"Oh." Bruce smiles welcomingly. "Hello Maps. It's great to finally meet you."

"Let's get this party started!" Roy shouted.

Everyone was enjoying themselves.

Jason and Roy got into a playful brawl but Dick separated them because he felt it was going too deep. Tim, Stephanie, and Barbara were chatting amongst themselves. Alfred, Bruce, Dick, and Kori had their own conversation session.

Damian was honestly pleased with himself. All his brothers moods have dramatically improved and everyone was having a great time. But Bruce still had a sad look in his eyes. Damian didn't know what it could be.

All of Bruce's children are here, especially the man who's like a father to him. Did he miss anyone?

"What's up with you?" Maps asks. "You look grumpy." She pokes his cheek. "Come on! Smile! It's a party!"

"Tt. Don't poke me." Damian growled.

"Oh yeah? Why not?" Maps grins and started poking his side. Damian let's out a little giggle but quickly shuts his mouth. Maps froze for a second. "Are you-"

"No." Damian said a little too quickly. Maps had this look in her eyes that Damian didn't like. "What are you-"

Maps jumps at him and starts to tickle him! Damian tried to fight back but he couldn't risk hurting Maps and he was laughing too much.

"S-Stop! MAPS!" Damian laughed.

"Whoa, whoa. Maps stop." Dick said. Maps stops and looks up at Dick. Damian takes a few deep breaths. He neve felt so grateful for Dick's saving. "You're doing it wrong. Let me show you!"

Now Dick joined in the tickling. "S-STOP!" Damian laughed.

Eventually Alfred had to stop them because Damian was turning too red and he needed air.

Bruce had him sit down and gave him water.

"How do you feel?" Bruce asked.

"Violated." Damian answered and gulped down the water. He looks at his father then averts his gaze. "Are you not enjoying yourself?"

"Huh? Of course I am." Bruce sits next to his son. "All my children are here and that's all I could ask for."

"Then why do you look sad?"

Bruce and Damian have a staring contest. Finally Bruce smirks and wraps one arm around Damian's shoulder. "I'll tell you another time." He kisses his son's head. "Thank you Damian."

After partying a bit, they all watched a movie. Something Alfred chose because no one can argue with him.

Once the movie ended, Maps left home because it was getting late. Kori and Roy left as well because they had 'work' in the morning.

Everyone else hung around and watched Bruce open his presents.

Stephanie got Bruce a mug saying "1st Place in Brooding" which earned a few laughs. Barbara gave Bruce a new necktie. Cassandra got Bruce a knitted sweater because it was still cold out and Bruce tended to ignore his body needs.

Kori got Bruce a plant and Roy gave Bruce colorful socks. Something he has many pairs of because of Dick.

"Here father." Damian hands Bruce his present.

Bruce opened it with delicacy because of the weight. When he pulled off the wrapper, he smiled fondly.

It was a mini portrait of the family. All of them smiling and standing straight like it was a real photo.

Bruce was in the center with Dick and Jason by his side. Tim was on Jason's side, Cassandra was on Dick's side. Next to Cassandra was Damian, and Alfred was by Tim's side.

"You're certainly giving me a lot of surprised today." Bruce complimented and squeezes Damian's shoulder. "Thank you."

"Sorry we didn't get you anything B. If we knew there was a party," Jason glares at Damian, "we would've gotten you something."

"Just you all here is enough for me. That's all I can really ask for."

"Cheesy old man."

By 11 everyone went to bed. Damian went out to get water before bed and found his father brooding by the counter.

"I believe Brown made the right choice for 1st in Brooding." Damian said.

"You should be in bed." Bruce warned.

"It's a habit I got from you." Damian stood next to his father.

They were quiet. It wasn't unsettling, but it didn't feel good either.

"Today was the day your mother lied to me." Bruce finally said.

Damian raised his eyebrow. "Lied to you?"

"About the miscarriage." It took Damian a moment to let that sink in. "I don't know why she decided to tell me on my birthday or on this date particular. Especially since she was 2-3 months in." Bruce sighed deeply. "I wondered every year what I could've done to have prevented it. But when you came along, I felt shattered. What would've happened if I had pushed Talia to tell me the truth? So now it's filled with regret instead of sorrow."

"But I'm here now, aren't I?" Damian takes his father's hand. "You shouldn't feel bad about what happened. Shouldn't you be thankful for today? You got to celebrate with all of us. And got to celebrate that I am alive. Alive and well."

Bruce picks up Damian and hugs him. "You're right. But it's going to take time to get used to. Should we go to bed?"

"If only you tell me you're happy."

"I'm happy. I'm happy and I'm grateful."

That was enough for Damian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy Damian has a lot of favors to owe now XD
> 
> Pretty sure some information is inaccurate, but this is my fanfic so I can do what I want with the dates!
> 
> Except make up a birthday. Or owning Batman (TT)  
> Btw does anyone know when Damian's birthday is?


	5. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one can fight the flu. Especially Damian Wayne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I've been busy with school and fixing the chapters for any grammar mistakes! Remember requests are still open so if you got any just say one!  
> Thanks for reading my note and enjoy the chapter!

Damian was in pain. Not the stab through the heart kind of pain. His throat hurt and felt clogged, his breathing was shakey, his body felt hot, and his vision was hazy. His whole body felt sore and he felt dehydrated.

"It's the flu." Alfred confirmed. The whole family surrounded Damian.

Tim was the only one wearing the protective gear. "You look stupid." Jason commented.

"Sorry for having a weak immune system." Tim remarked.

"Stop it." Dick scolded. They stare at Damian struggling to breathe.

"Are you sure no medicine can help?" Bruce asks Alfred.

"His body needs to fight the infection on its own. With plenty of rest he should be fine." Alfred explained. "We'll just have to wait for it to pass."

"How long will that take?" Dick asks.

"It depends, but Master Damian is a fighter so he should recover less than a week."

Dick glares at Bruce. "This is your fault! You should've taken him to get his flu shot!" Dick yelled.

Bruce frowns. "My fault? Wasn't it your job to take him this time?" He yelled back.

"If I recall it was Jason's turn." Tim said.

Jason jumps and glares at Tim. "Was not! It was yours!" He growled.

"Didn't we all agree I shouldn't take him? I'm at a higher risk on getting the flu if I'm near the clinic!"

Damian's eyes flutter open and he glares at the family. "Would you-" He coughs violently.

Alfred sends everyone a scolding glare. "I believe it's time for you all to leave. Master Damian needs to rest." He said and pushes the family out.

Once everyone left Damian was finally left to his thoughts. _'Pathetic. How can I get the flu this easily?'_ He wondered. Eventually he goes to sleep.

Once Damian woke up again, Bruce was waiting for him.

"Father?" Damian croaked.

"I'm here." Bruce responded softly and helps Damian sit up. He fixes the pillows and helps Damian take sips of water. As much as Damian wishes he can feed himself, he really can't at the moment. "Take the painkillers. They should help a little with the pain."

"Thank you." Damian takes the painkillers and sighs. "The others?"

"Patrol." Bruce helps Damian back down on his back. "Your friend came earlier."

"Friend?"

"Maps."

"What did she want?"

"Dick told her about your condition. She stayed by your side for 2 hours while talking to you about her day. She left today's homework on your dresser."

"She talks a lot, doesn't she?"

"I suppose, but not as much as Dick." Damian would've laughed, but his throat hurt a bit too much to do that.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah. She said she'll come again tomorrow and hopefully you're in a talking mood."

"Hm." Bruce tucks Damian in.

"We're all going to take turns watching over you at night until you grow better." "Who's next to take care of me?"

"Tim."

"Tt."

"Be nice." Bruce pecks Damian's head. "Rest."

"No need to tell me twice." Damian closes his eyes and falls asleep.

* * *

 

It was morning the next time Damian woke up. Like Bruce said it was Tim who was watching over him. He was still wearing the protective gear.

"Why?" Damian asks.

"Even I don't know." Tim grumbled. "By the way your friend is coming over. It's a holiday so there's no school."

"Tt. Great, but I suppose it's better than being alone with you."

"Love you too brat."

"Damian!" Called out Maps. She opens the door and grins at the two. "I came like promised."

"Yipee." Damian said sarcastically.

"Oh shush!" Maps walks next to Tim and raises an eyebrow.

"I have a weak immune system." Tim explained.

"Ooh."

"So I'm not needed anymore? I can go?"

"What?! But I brought card games!" The brothers groan internally. Maps brought the game Uno and it didn't go as planned. Then again when it involves Damian and Tim nothing goes to plan. It got very competitive and Damian would get mad every time Tim used the card to give him two more. They had to stop because Damian was coughing really bad and because Alfred scolded them. "I can't come tomorrow because I'm visiting family, but I'll come back Monday after school?" Maps said.

"Bring a more appropriate game next time." Damian croaked.

"Got it!" Alfred took Maps home so it left Tim to feed Damian soup. Both boys didn't enjoy the process and were relieved when the soup was finished.

"Alright now go to sleep." Tim ordered.

"Me going to sleep won't let you go patrolling." Damian relaxes his body.

"Who's taking care of me tomorrow?" "Jason."

"Just end me now."

"Nah." Damian struggled to go to sleep, but he eventually does. Tim watched Damian's chest fall up and down. When he was sure Damian was asleep, he gets up and pushes Damian's hair back.

"Sleep well baby bat." He pecks Damian's forehead through his mask and sits back down.

* * *

Jason didn't come in Damian's room until the afternoon. Bruce scolded him and had Jason gives Damian a bath.

So here Damian sat in the tub with a frowning look. Lucky for him the bubbles surrounded him and it gave a nice scent. "I can bathe myself Todd." Damian growled.

"Bruce thinks otherwise." Jason monotonously said.

"What can I do to get you to leave?"

"Get Bruce to stop hacking into my every safehouse."

"Tt."

"That's what I thought." Jason washed Damian hair and left the boy to clean himself up. He let Damian put on his own underwear then help him get dressed in fresh pajamas.

"I can do this myself." Damian hissed.

"I know." Jason responded. Jason helps Damian go on the bed and helps feed him soup. Damian was able to feed himself halfway, but he needed Jason's help after all. Damian took naps, but at night time he was wide awake.

"Go to sleep." Jason pleaded.

"Why?"

"So I can sneak out, why else!"

"Was that sarcasm?" Jason groans. "Todd."

"What?"

"If you wanted to leave so badly why did you agree to watch over me?"

"I didn't. I was force against my will." Damian stared Jason blankly.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." Damian turns away. He didn't know why, but that hurt his feelings a little. He wasn't expecting that answer. "Is that why you were late? Because you hoped they would change their minds?"

Jason looks at his younger brother. "Not really. I was actually trying to get something."

"What was it?"

"I'll show you, but you have to promise not to laugh." Damian looks over to Jason curiously. Jason pulls up a bag next to his seat and takes out a...teddy bear? The bear had a Red Hood jacket and helment. "I wanted to get you a get well gift and an apology." Jason said. "I didn't want to babysit you because I had plans with friends, but a friend made me realize I still have responsibilities as an older brother. So here."

"Todd this is..." Damian smirks. "Ridiculous."

"Then give it-" Damian pulls away. "I didn't say I didn't want it." He stares at the bear fondly. "You should've made the family set. You could make a fortune out of this."

"You're joking."

"I'm serious." Damian gives him a deadpanned look. "Imagine the fortune you'll make out. We should recommend this to father."

"Gee kid just say you love this bear."

"I love it."

Jason grew baffled. "I was- You-" Damian smirks and lies flat on his back with the bear in his arms.

"Thank you Todd. With this I know Red Hood is looking out for me." Jason smiles.

"I'll always look out for you. All you need to do is call for me and I'm there. I won't ever be late."

Damian scoffs. "Don't make promises you can't keep." He closes his eyes and falls asleep Jason continued to watch over Damian.

"No. That's a promise I tend to keep." 

* * *

 

Damian wants Jason back. Or Tim! He doesn't want Dick! Dick won't let him rest and keeping nagging him!

Dick started his turn an hour before noon. He fed Damian and bathed him. Even gave Damian a few nap times, but Damian couldn't sleep around him.

"You look better." Dick spoke.

"Did I look like I was dying before?" Damian asks.

"Yes. I was really worried."

"You don't have to be. I can fight anything that comes at me."

 _'That's what worries me.'_ Dick thought. He smiles and says, "You're right."

"Of course I am."

"So when you recover how about we go hit the arcade? A celebration for defeating the flu?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Then I challenge you in guitar hero!"

"You're going to lose Grayson."

"Try me!" Dick grins. "I'll have you know I'm first place!"

"Check again. I beat you."

"We'll see when we hit the arcade."

"Whatever Grayson." Dick talked to Damian for an hour before Damian falls asleep. He doesn't leave his side and watches him sleep. He waits for anything to happen.

A nightmare. A struggle. Anything really.

"You look creepy." Jason commented when he entered.

"Just watching out for the youngest." Dick said without looking away.

"Can you do that without that intense stare?" Tim said.

"Only way I can do it."

"Stop it. It really is creepy." Dick sighs and leans back.

"Right. Sorry." He sees the Red Hood teddy bear and smirks. "Cute. Little Red Hood is watching over him."

"I feel attacked for some reason." Jason said. Damian squirms, but doesn't wake up.

"Don't tell him I said this, but he looks more cuter when he's asleep." Tim said.

"How? All I see is the demon brat." Jason questions.

"True, but it's like the demon is resting and the angel took over to watch over him."

"Now that you've said it that way..." Jason smirks. "I have this small urge to pinch his cheek. Will I lose brother points for this?"

"You'll probably lose fingers instead."

"Good point again." Dick rolls his eyes and yawns. "You two should get ready for patrol. I'll see you in the morning." He said.

Jason pats Dick's shoulder and leaves the room with Tim. Dick let's slumber fall before him. Bruce comes in hours later and sees the uncomfortable position Dick is in. He shakes his head and tucks him in next to Damian.

Dick wrapped his arm around Damian protectively and Damian snuggles closer as if looking for warmth. Bruce takes out his camera and snaps a photo. He decides to hide the photo before anyone finds out about it or any of them. 

* * *

Monday Damian was better then he was the last few days. Maps came to visit and brought his homework. "Feel better?" Maps asks.

"Much." Damian eats the snack Maps brought. "I'm surprised Pennysworth allowed you to come in with these. He doesn't normally let me eat snacks before breakfast, lunch, or dinner."

"I should get Alfred to be my diet coach in the future."

"Why?"

"I want to stay in perfect shape. I want to be able to solve cases without anything slowing me down."

"You can still do whatever you want. Shape shouldn't have anything to do with it. Look at Jason. He's fat and still very active." Maps laughs.

Jason slams the door open. "IT'S MUSCLE!!! NOT FAT!!!" He yelled.

That just made Maps day even more. By the end of the day Damian was allowed to walk around the manor.

When he got back to his room he saw the family collection of Teddy bears on his dresser. Batman, Nightwing, Red Hood, Black Bat, Red Robin, and Robin. Damian sees the letter and opens it. _"First addition family set. What do you think?"_ Jason wrote. Damian smirks. "Well then..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by sere  
> A/N: I may have added a few things into this request, but I hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter may have felt rushed, but remember it's just the first chapter! Chapters later on will be longer and more detailed if possible!


End file.
